Given the paucity of research with female inmates, yet their increasing numbers, there is a need to better understand risk factors for their incarceration. The proposed research attempts to clarify the roles of alcohol use disorders (AUDs), cognitive deficits, and developmental risk factors by considering their separate and interactive roles in predicting incarceration in women. Comparisons will be made between samples of female inmates, with and without AUDs, and female alcoholics recruited from treatment centers. Dependent measures include demographics, alcohol and other substance use histories, cognitive functioning, and developmental risk factors such as family histories of substance abuse and incarceration, childhood abuse, and childhood psychopathology.